What A Wonderful Carefree Life
by miglafluff
Summary: Ed and Al start school at Kisuragi Academy and meet two girls called Natsuko and Miko. All of a sudden a adventure starts,A adventure filled with mistakes and stupidity!(And yes, this is probally gonna be a romance comedy). The two brothers finally get a slice of a normal(ish) life of a ordinary(ish) teenager. I wonder if this will turn into a dribbling hot mess.Wanna find out too?
1. Just The Beginning

So it was just an ordinary a day as any other, Natsuko Suzimiki was walking down the street that lead to the abandoned wherehouse that she live/didn't live in, after school. So she was just walking, down the street, and was so concentrated on her thoughts that, without even seeing it, she walked into a blonde haired (and golden eyed) boy, that was talking to a cat.  
-Quick piece of infooooo-  
Al would not be able to go to school if he was a gigantic piece of empty armour. So I decided to turn him into an awesome shape-shifter alchemist! Rock on huh? Anyways... Ed is an awesome dude that is just the same. :T with no atuomail, though, and all. He can change his arms into any thing he wants, but not take it off.  
-BACK TO TE STRY-  
"Hey! Whatch it, shorty!" She mumbled, subconsiously. (( She calls all who are short(er) or short (as) her, shorty if she isn't focusing.))  
-info timmmmmeeee!-  
So Natsu is a 5th grader (14 years old) and goes to the school Al and Ed are going to join and in the same class. This is a mix between many Mangas/animes, you may recognise them, you may not. So I am saying now, if I owned all of these, I would be the richest girl in the world right now. Natsu is my O.C though. She has black, bouncy curly hair, and wears awesome clothes I might/might not describe. '3' =1  
-Storyyyy-  
Natsu kept on walking, not noticing that the blonde boy had stopped and was turning around very slowly, his face dark. 'This is NOT good.' Thought Al. He tirned back into his human form, with normal jenes and a red jumper, he tried to hold Ed back, but he wasn't strong enough for his rage. "Run!" He yelled, as he let go of Ed, but it was too late. He picked her up by her collar, and yelled right in her face. "DON'T CALL ME 'SHORT' OR 'SHRIMP' OR 'DAWARF' OR 'LITTLE PERSON'!" "E-Ed!" Al stuttered, trying to make him let go of her collar. "Hey! I didn't say any of those!" She yelled. But she managed to squirm out of his grip, and then ran away, but Ed was coming up close behind her. So she pulled out the magic notebook that her late bother, Maxwell, had given her, before he and the rest of the family, apart from her, had died in the a car ancident. She quickly scribbled down, 'brick wall' and kept on running. As Ed came up, he ran straight into the wall that was never there before. Al was completly astonished, because he saw what she did, he didn't understand if it was alchemy, or not. "Ed, I'm pretty sure that thats not alchemy..." Al told him. "Ya think?" Ed said sarcasticly. "She pulled out a notebook, and wrote 'Brick Wall' and there wasn't even a transmute circle on the page." Right after he said that, the wall vanished.  
-Info time time time-  
Sorry for so much info time, but I need to tell you that every time there is like, something from another game, manga, or anime, or book, I will tell you.  
I am sure you are all familiar with the game, scribblenauts. It is a game where you are a kid with a notebook that can write anything he wants, and then it comes out. His name is Maxwell. If you want more info on anything, please review and I will answer somehow. =T  
-story time-  
*Next day*  
Natsu was walking down the street, just by her school, when shr spooted the so-call 'Ed' and 'Al' walking just up the street infront of her. Ed was talking to Al, who was in the form of a white and ginger-spotted cat. At least, that was her theory..  
She snuck into school, steathily as to not let Ed notice her. She wasn't sure about Al, though. He seemed pretty nice. In class, she was drawing in her notbook, that wasn't Maxwell's, and watched the teacher walk in. He was a big, burly man, that was called 'Free' he walked to his desk, and slammed his hands on the table. "If you children ever get a girl/boyfriend, ALWAYS FIND ONE THAT CARES HOW LONG YOUR EGGS ARE COOKED!" "Lookes like he paired with another lady that can't help his many, MANY needs... Again." Wispered Suzime, Natsu's best friend. "Oh and, we have two new students, here they are!" He said his hand pointing to the door.  
-before we continue-  
So as I said, I would tell you about what I use, and 'Free' is from Soul Eater, it is a very good anime, and manga. The 'how long your eggs are cooked, is from Madoka Magica. The anime isn't as good as the manga. Some of the names you might recognise, but I'm sorry, I won't tell you where those are from, because it takes far, far too long. So anyways...  
-story timeeeeeee-  
All the students in the class thought: 'shouldn't that come FIRST?' But can you guess who came through the door? I bet you caaaannn! ^○^  
"Edward and Alphonse Elric have joined Kisuragi academy." Free told them. (( Kisuragi achademy is from corpse party)) Natsu gasped and ducked behind her pencil case. "Come and introduce yourselves, don't be scared!" Free told them ushering them along. "Uh.. Hi. My name is Edward Elric, and I am a great alchemist, also brothers with Al here. *smirkety smirk smirk smirk*" he announced to the class, boasting. Most of the girls were like 'WOOOOOW' but Al face-palmed. Next it was Al's turn. "Hi there! I am Alphonse Elric, and I am brothers with Ed. I am a shape-shifter alchemist. =)" He told the class. The same girls were all like, 'Awwwwwww' and then they sat, to Natsu's relief, in the very front of the class. Sorry it's so long! 


	2. Without Maxwells Notebook

During lunch, all the people in the class, apart from Natsu and her friends. This is whatthe convo was like;  
Girl: oh my gosh! Your hair is sooo loong! It must be a terror to plait!  
Ed: Naw, its not that hard.. I mean, I do it ever day so, it's part of my schedual, right?  
With Al...:  
Girl: OMG AL! Your so adorable! Do you need a hug!? Here's a hug! *hug*  
Al: Eh!? No, no I don't need a hug! Wha!  
With Natsu. (Names that haven't been mentioned before are Natsu's friends.)  
Suzimia: wow... looks like those two are popular..  
Natsuko: Yeah.. but ya know the short one, Ed, he's got a temper on him...  
Minoku: Yeah... b-before I got to school, he was yelling at a 8th grader because she called him 'short'.  
Back to Ed.  
(( by the way Eds arm and leg WAS blown off, but he got it back already so yeah))  
Another girl: Hey Ed? Did you really get your arm blown off?! It must have been SOOO painful!  
Ed: Yeah... um.. could maybe someone take us to the roof, for uh some fresh air?  
Suziko: go dip in and save them!  
She pushed Natsu infront of them.  
Natsu: guys, I'm class rep, so I'll take them.  
And before Ed could say any words, she dragged him, and lead Al out the hall to talk.  
"Y-you! !&#&& #**! *&*$))! You! * () g"Ed stuttered, pointing at her.(no one was listening).  
"Your welcome, I just saved your asses." She told them, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Thank you...?" Al said, waving a hand as to ask what her name was.  
"Natsuko, Natsuko Suzimiki, call me Natsu." She told him, bowing, to him and Ed.  
"Thank you, Natsu." Al corrected, smiling. "Yeah, thanks." Ed said, waving it off. "But I'm serious about that air"  
"Yep, right down this way. It's probably empty, because there's this story going around that this roof is haunted. I'll eat my luch up here with you." She lead them to the stairs. So that day, Natsu became a tresured friend with Al and Ed. * The next day *  
Natsu was walking down the street, looking foreward to school, because she was good friends with Ed and Alphonse.  
"Lookie here. It's Natsu the betrayer. " said Suziko.  
"Huh? Suzi, what's wrong?" Natsu questioned.  
"Don' play dumb. Ya ditched us! C'mon girls. Lets go."  
That wasn't like Suzi at all.. she thought.  
"Natsu! Hey! Natsu!" Ed yelled from across the road.  
Natsu ran across and greeted them.  
"Hi Ed, Al! You ok?" Natsu smiled at them.  
"Yeah, we're cool." Ed answered.  
"All good!" Al smiled back at her. *In school*  
The teacher walked into the class room with a student close behind. "Good morning class. As you can see, this girl here is a tranfer student. Her name is Miko Hanazono, and she moved here from China." He announced to the class. "WOAH! THE FUCK!? This classroom is so big ! You must be smuggling horses and shit in here!" "Oh I'm sorry miss Hanozono. You seem that you have to come to school tommorow. Your even in the wrong class." Miko frowned and left.  
*End of school*  
Natsu was rushing home because she had just remembered that she had left her notebook at home. As she turned the corner, she ran straight into the back of a 17-year-old bully, that was the leader of a gang that hates everyone and bullys everyone. He turned around a grabbed her shirt and lifted her a good meter to get her face level with his.  
"Ah! Sorrry!" She said, scrabbling at his arm.  
He threw her on the ground, and they all started to beat her up. Not enough too break her bones, but enough to bruse and hurt her. The gang started to walk away, and they turned a corner and were out of her sight. Her vision started to fade away and she blacked out, falling onto the floor.  
Ed and Al almost stumbled over her as they were walking down the street. "Whoa! Wait, is that, NATSU!" Yelled Ed, running up to her.  
Her name being yelled woke her up from her blackout. She felt blood trickle out of her mouth, and Al gasped.  
"WHO THE ^#&! DID THIS TO YOU?!" Ed yelled out of rage. "They.. went that way..." she pointed down the street.  
Ed immediately ran after them.  
You could hear their shouts and screams from where they were! Al stayed with her, helping her to get up and sit down. Ed soon came back, not a scratch on him.  
"All finished!" he said, wiping his hands. you ok?" "Yeah, but I've been better. " she told him.  
They all laughed. "I think you need to learn Self Defence" Ed told her.  
"Well I would've been fine if I had my notebook. .." she mumbled.  
"Well anyway, Al!" Ed snapped his fingers, and Al put a piece of iorn in her schoolbag.  
"What do I need this for? It makes my scoolbag really heavy..." she lifted her bag up and down.  
" you'll see, you'll see... See ya tomorrow!" Ed yelled after her as he ran the opposite way across the road. 


	3. Here Comes Miko

**_Hey everybody! I'm the writer's friend ! I'm gonna do a few chapters! Oh... And my OC is miko... So yah.. I'm the one who introduced the writer to FMA *looks super smug* and I'm now watching (not reading I don't have the manga yet) brotherhood.. Brotherhood is better (am I right. ) and stuffs.. So yah..._**  
**_DON'T SKIP THAT!_**  
**_DON'T U DARE!_**  
**_DO NOT SKIP!_**  
**_YOUR SKIPPING AREN'T U.._**  
**_READ IT..._**

**_Fine... Be that way u horrible person -.-_**  
**_ (that's for the people who skipped lol)_**

One particular new boy/girl was on her way to school. This 'particular girl' is Miko Hanazono, she is ridiculously strong and because when miko was a baby, her stupid cow of a father took her to China to learn and perfect various martial arts... However this Exceedingly dumb father took her to china thinking Miko was a boy. After discovering her gender 16 years later, he took her back home to live with her Mum as a girl who doesn't know how to beat up a army and probably a couple helicopters.

So here she was, 2 days after that happened trying to be a girl.. She sighed because she felt really weird in a skirt (because she was usually in her training uniform) and letting her super long hair that went down to her knees out of her usual high bun, but she knew she could not longer be a guy..

She was nearly at the school gates until she heard a sound. It was a cat... Her face lit up with delight because, SHE LOVED CATS! So, obviously, she ran in the direction of the cute lil' meows. The cat was a cute black kitten and had the fluffiest tail! And the kitten was just 12 metres in front of her! All eyes were on the cat as she ran towards it!Now she was a but a few steps from the cat who was shining up at her ( so cute ) But something crashed into her. And it was really heavy.. She looked to see some dark blonde headed guy. God dang it! She kicked him off. "A yo dude,what's your problem! I was here to for some cat but some guy rugby tackles me to da the ground! That ain't right! These are school grounds, so I bet you're from it, ya mo'€&*#*!?£$ This school sure is welcoming!" She shouted.

"Well, what girl pins a guy, she just bumped into, on the ground and presses a pocket knife to his neck? I didn't even see you take that thing out!" He replied... Miko thought for a moment and looked down to see a something that was a habit that she really shouldn't really be used to ... " Oh...Um.. Sorry... Old habit... We cool, yeah?." She remarked. The guy raised his eyebrow at this 'Old habit'... "Right... So ... Um... Can u give me that cat now?!" He asked as he waited for a reply But he sure did he get a nice, surprising reply, it was a roundhouse kick in the face, then she walked off. "What a weird girl" he thought. ( if you guys haven't noticed already this is Al... Obvs...)

Miko strutted away with the cat in her arms and realised that whole 'meeting' took a whole hour, and it was already lunch... She shrugged. It wouldn't matter, she arrived a few hours late anyway.

She strode into the cafeteria with the cat in her hands and searched for her old friend Natsume. Natsu was sitting at the end of the hall with some dude with plaited golden blonde hair.. Miko sat down next to her. The surprised Natsu turned to see who it was and to her delight it was her old friend Miko and she grinned wildly and squealed. The two girls hugged each other squealing."Woah! This cafeteria is Huge! You guys smuggling horses and $*!€ in here?!" Miko asked. " You are fashionably late and rude as always!" Natsu remarked. "Haha if chicks gotta problem with them the can go talk at the back of their neck, awight!?" Miko joked. " Who's this ?" Said the blond dude.

" Sup, man! I'm Miko and I'm probably in ur class. Natsu and i met in China!" Miko exclaimed. "How did u two meet?"he asked. The two girls looked at each other... "Well... Natsu was in China ,on holiday and got lost. She was wandering around when I spotted her from a roof. She was sooo worried she even wrote 'unlost' in that notebook.. Hahahahaha! So I managed to track down family and we became friends! We always messeged each other online and stuff" Miko said. "Hey that's embarrassing! And plus I was 6! But I'm totally different now and you are too! Look your wearing a skirt!" Natsu remarked. " Anyway I'm Edward and that's Alphonse." Ed said while pointing at the figure that was coming up to the tables. Al and Miko stared each other for two whole seconds. "Um... Miko this Al , Al this Miko?" Natsu said. The pair shooted eye laser beams at each other. Natsu and Ed jumped down under the table just in time. "Yeah, I know who this little $*!€ is!" Miko shouted while rolling up her sleeves.

"$*!€ is gonna go down" whispered Natsu and was replied by Ed going "Huh?". Ed and Natsu watched as hellfire broke out and the pair started throwing stuff at each other. "So much strength..." Ed whispered in awe." What did I do to deserve this you little !?&€ $£#" Al sneered . "What are they throwing at each other?! Books... Books.. There goes a chair... A drink... A cow.. Wait... What?! A ambulance... A car... A few more books and another statue..." Natsu whispered to Ed. " Oh ya? You tiny !?&€! You bloody $£!*%# $£¥+!?#% !)€ &"%#* , $£?!*%#!lLittle mo'fu!$ka! Uggggghhhh!" Mocked Miko. Miko lifted up the cafeteria table and smashed it into Al's face. But Al came back with the nearest thing he could find... MISS. JOHNSON! Miko easily dodged the throw and watched as the teacher smashed into the wall.

The teacher managed to stand with the help of a few brave students. " Principal office now!" She screeched.. "FFFFFUUUUUU..." Miko and Al muttered in unison.


	4. Ringu And MDD

*Saturday morning *  
While Al and Miko were in detention(they have detention morning*That on the weekend too), Ed decided to go to see a movie. He told Natsu that he would take her to see 'Ringu' and that it's almost that scariest movie on the planet. "It's been AGES since I've seen a good horror movie, so, just while their in detention we'll go see the movie ok?" Ed asked surprisingly nicely, but he knew when he first watched it, that any girl thay saw it would be dead scared for at least three days. "Well, yeah, Ed, if you asked me THAT nicely, I'll go with you!" She remarked, smiling at him. Ed smiled back at her. "Yeah, then lets go!"  
*At the movies*  
Natsu was completely scared, terrified, even. She was so scared, that her nails were diging into Ed's coat thingy. Her hands were tight on his arm, and they looked like thay weren't ever going to let go. 'It's so dark!' She thought, 'but at least Ed is here, to keep me company... I wish I had never agreed to watch this with him...' Ed wasn't scared at all... he was just sitting there, eating popcorn, and SMILING? "Hey, could you maybe loosen your grip, you're cutting of the circulation of blood to my arm..." he whispered down, wincing. "Oh yeah, sorry.." she whispered back, loosening her grip just enough to let his blood flow. *After the movie...*Natsu walked rigidly out of the cinema, still clinging on to Ed's arm, refusing to let go. "Hey, lets go pick up Miko and Al, they're probably finished with Detention right now." Ed suggested. " Uh-huh.." Natsu rigidly nodded, quite quietly. *at the school* Miko was yelling at Al again. . He had set her off by trying to strangle her cat, Sea-chan. And this was how it went... *In detention*Miko was shooting lazer beams at Al with her eyes, and Vice versa. They were standing up, holding a bucket full of water each. "Yeesh, this school is like SO old-fashioned..." Al thought aloud. "Yeah whateva.." Miko was frustrated. She hated detention, and especially hated sharing it with the person she hated the most. She suddenly realised that she really needed to go to the bathroom. "Mrs. Johnson!" She yelled putting her non-occupied hand up. "What IS it, Miss Hanazono. " she asked sharply. Half of her head was practically blue. "I need ta go to da bathroom!" She shouted at Mrs. Johnson. "Go, and put your bucket down." She told her. She walked out of the room, behind Miko, to make sure she didn't run away or sighed. He was alone in the room with Miko's cat, the one that started all of this. "Keep ya paws off 'o Miko, got it?" An un-familiar voice scolded. Al looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't find it. "Down here dumb ass ." The voice said again. Al looked down and saw the cat that was speaking. It was Sea-chan! Miko's crazy cat! "Y-you!" He stuttered "why can't I touch her, idiot cat?!". "Because, SHE'S MINE, GOT IT? She sleeps with me eevvveeerrryy sinnglee niightt..." he purred. "And she undresses in front of me!''."YOU PERVERTED CAT!" Al yelled, lunging foreword and dropping his bucket. He grabbed the cats neck, and shook him, screaming "PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT! THATS REALLY REALLY WRONG! PERVERT PERVERT. Miko burst through the door, punching him in the face and taking her cat from his arms. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT FOR!?" She punched him in the ribs. He managed to reach his bucket and he threw it at Miko. But she jumped up, caught it, turned it around, with all the water still inside it, and threw it back at him, making him soaked to the skin (old irish saying, we do Gaeilge at school). And then it led to the end of detention. *infront of the school*"Whoa.. you know you just said that all out loud Al?" Natsu questioned. "Yeah.. Of course,Yes.. no." He answered, rubbing the back of his head. They all burst out laughing, Miko especially. "So anyway, what are we standing around here for? Lets go do something!" Ed snapped looking bored. "Yeah ok!Lets vote.I vote for the mall!" Natsu told them."Well if thats what girls like to do then i guess im going to the mall" Miko said. "Back to the cinema to show Al and Miko Ringu!"Cheerfully Yelled Ed. Natsu shivered. "I wanna go see ringu!" Al also yelled. The four stopped, two against two. "Well we are girls so we kinda win, tough luck"Natsu told them. "Here I'll make two motorbikes, plus two helmets with maxwell's notebook so we can get to the bloody place. Ed and me, then Miko and Al? Front and back in that order.". "Hell yeah!" Ed and Miko both shouted. *on the way to the mall*As you can expect, Natsu was screaming with the air, enjoying the feel of Ed's coat thingy,flying out and almost flicking her in the face. She was hanging on tight around Ed's waist and was enjoying the sensation of the wind whipping past her face and through her hair. "You enjoying it? " Ed yelled, his words almost swept away by the wind. "Yeah!" She yelled back. If she could see his face, she would smile too. Because he was grinning like a madman. *With Al and Miko* Miko was laughing into the air accelerating every minute while dodging cars and going through any light even if was red, while getting chased by a few police cars with Al behind her was holding onto her for dear life ( I mean he would of enjoyed it but with Miko's Dangerous Driving ((also known as MDD)) you would probally get sacred too). *When they arrived at the mall*Natsu walked into the mall, the others walked in close behind her. "So?" Ed asked. "What are we going to do now?" Natsu smiled and answerd. "Let's get some movies and watch them back at my warehouse! " ."AND WE CAN HAVE A !/# )&/ SLEEPOVER!(I read about these things in magazines)" Miko finished. Ed and Al looked at each other, they both didn't want to do it but since it was two against two again and since girls had magically became better than boys , they knew they had no choice. They ended up getting a and a bunch of horror movies that they brought back to her warehouse. Natsu created a plazma-screen TV and a PS3 that played all the blu-ray films that they had. Miko and Ed was hysterically laughing at some girl from the movie ' The Possession' while Natsu was under her pillow (on the verge of tears) and Al was hogging the popcorn. *After they watched all the movies*Ed, Miko, Alphonse, and Natsu all had their own sleeping bags, which were HUGE! Seriously you could fit three people in each one. Natsu was completely terrified, because she was still scared from earlier and now from those movies. She slowly climbed out of her sleeping bag, and quietly crept over to Ed's one. "Ed? Ed are you awake?" She whispered. "I am now.." whispered Ed, slightly angry. "Can I come in with you?" She asked. Ed almost said no, but he knew she was dead scared, from all the movies, so he let her in, and they both fell asleep. Al woke in the middle of the night and noticed his big brother sleeping with his belling out again and sweat dropped, he will probally learn someday. He looked over at Miko (She was wearing pajamas for guys. "At least she isn't violent when she's asleep"He thought. He was about to go to sleep until he was interrupted by Miko sleep talking. Miko: *sniffle sniffle* Al! Help! AAALLL!. Al: Huh she's saying my name *goes over to Miko's sleeping bag*. Miko: Hahahaha baka!You fell for it! *Miko slaps Al in her sleep*. Al: oww!*Sweat drop* turns out she hates me in her dreams too... 


	5. Where's Natsu

**_NOTE TO READERS: This chapter was supposed to be chapter 4 and chapter 4 is supposed to be chapter 5.. ehahahahaha gomen ^^"... sorry for the grammar mistakes in 3 cuz i really don't know how it got there (seriously i wrote da thing and i remember it differently) anyway... this is Migla by the way and Fluff/Natsu wrote this particular chapter, i upload them so... And my phone fell... Great... Moving on, i'm probally gonna not tell you who doing what chapter. So ya, soz... But if you can tell then thats great! Hmmm... I have a good idea! *Evil laugh* *cough* ... So the idea is... Competition time! The first one to list each chapter and say who wrote it either : Me/Migla or Fluff! LOL... Not many people read this but whatever.._**

**_YOU BETER OF READ THAT!_**

*On Monday on the roof*  
Natsu, Miko, Al and Ed were playing some kind of hide-and-ninja-seek game, on the roof, because people leave lots stuff there like empty barrels, cardboard boxes, slabs of wood and other things that you can hide behind or inside. Miko was on. She had a very good habit of punching Al when she found him, and the cat would give his leg a scratch when she turned her back.

"C'mon out! C'mon out ya miserable little shit!"  
"Miko! It's the aim of the game for the others to hide, idiot!" Ed yelled out from somewhere.  
But then the clouds rolled in, and the just bright sky went very dark, making it hard to see. Then it started lashing rain and the wind was whistling a high-pitched tune. "THERE'S GONNA BE A TSUNAMI!" Ed's voice called out from the rainy haze.

Then it all went silent, apart from the whistle of the wind and the small thudding of the rain on the roof. But Natsu was still up there. She had been left behind, still hiding behind the door to the stairs. She couldn't move from behind the door, because if she even tried, it would carry her away.

* Inside the school *  
Ed and the others ran down the stairs and joined everybody in the basement, underneath the school. They all sat down, and started talking, but then realized that something was wrong and they looked around for Natsu.

"NATSU! WHERE'S NATSU!" Ed yelled, standing up.  
"I think... she's still on.. the roof." Al thought, looking up.  
"I'm going to find her ok!?" Ed yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the room and down the hall.  
He checked all the rooms as he was running up the stairs and halls, shouting 'NATSU! NATSU!'  
He got to the roof door ond opened it, then to be almost thrown back down the stairs by the wind.  
'Damn it...' he thought. 'Wind pressure. ..'

he slowly stepped outside the door, and thought to himself. How am I supposed to get her, if the wind will just blow me back? Then he remembered. What was the one thing I relied on the most before I met Natsu? ALCHEMY. But how can I draw a transmutation circle on the ground, if it's too wet from the rain? HE DIDN'T NEED TO DRAW A TRANSMUTATION CIRCLE. Ed concentrated all the energy he had into his palms and clapped them together then slammed them down onto the wet ground. He made a giant wall, that stopped the wind from blowing on the then walked around the corner of the small passage to the stairs, and saw Natsuko sitting on the wet floor. He smiled, and reached out a hand to her. She took it and let it pull her up before starting to sob and be pulled into a one-hand hug by Ed. Ed walked calmly toward the door and opened it. He then closed the door after he walked in. He heard sniffles, and then Natsu said something into his shirt.

"I'm sorry.. I worried you, and the others, and you went through the trouble of saving me from the tsunami! And then I acted like a complete baby!"  
Ed said nothing, but then burst out in laughter.  
"Hey! What is so funny!?" She yelled, putting her finger in his face.  
"You were REALLY strong out there, ahahaha!" Ed answered.  
"Hmph!" Natsu turned and crossed her arms. "Well, Ed, lets get going, wouldn't want to worry the others now, WOULD WE?" She asked, pulling his ear.  
"Hey! Ow! Lemme go!" Ed was dragged down the stairs, by his ear.


	6. PLEASE READ THIS!

_**Hi guys,**_

_**i just wanted you guys to know you are the best and some of the chapters aren't in order :T ...**_

_**Also, if some of you didn't know.. 2 people write this story and only one of us post them (me) we have to share stories by6 email and sometimes email cuts out words ( or maybe it cuts out words when i upload them .-. ) anyway, so if the some of the chapters have really bad grammar, im so sorry its not our writing ^^" . **_

_**We are on school break to and we are flying around the world so... ya, we probably won't be posting for 2 months.. sorryez..**_

_**I also wanted to clear up some confusions:**_

_**1. In the first chapter it said the characters are 14 and they are in year five... that was stupid (total derp moment) they are in second year ^^"**_

_**2. Also Asia in this ( like Miko's China) is Xing.. They characters are going to a school in a town named Ezuel ( not mentioned in the manga)**_

_**3. This is a drabble series -.- ...**_

_**5. And yes, the pairings are obvs.**_

_**6. Miko is a tsundere , deal with it.**_

_**Anyway , enough apolagetic stuff and i am going to say stuff to look forward too!:**_

_**1. Lanfan and Yin (or sometimes Ying) will be in the story in the nearby future.**_

_**2. Foo will also be mentioned.**_

_**3. There will be triangle's! ( sometimes that's not a good thing)**_

_**5. Winry will be mentioned.**_

_**6. In future chapters there is going to be one with : Sports day, Hotsprings, Summer festival, Scary haunted house ( Me: Can't wait to write this! ) and much much more!**_

_**7. I'm going to try and convince my friend to write a chapter were they go nuts and Natsu kills something with the notebook :3**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS SERIES OR READ THE FUTURE CHAPTER. BYE!**_


End file.
